1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a base structure for a chair seat that allows rapid adjustment in the inclination angle of the backrest relative to the chair seat as well as rapid adjustment of distance between the backrest and the chair seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
A chair is often provided with an adjusting device for adjusting the inclination angle of the backrest relative to the seat, yet the adjustment is limited. Namely, the backrest can only be adjusted to two or three different inclined positions relative to the seat. In addition, the distance between the seat and the backrest is also not adjustable. The present invention is intended to provide an improved base structure for a chair seat that mitigates and/or obviates the above problems.